licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This timeline is an attempt to lay out the most important events in the history of the world based on information given in the novels. There is no set date system in the books, so all entries will be in relation to the end of the Unseen War and the fall of the Augurs. Prehistory Unknown (possibly outside time) *The Genesis War between El and Shammaeloth, in which Shammaeloth was beaten and bound to the world as his prison where he now fights to find souls to serve him. Ancient past c. 4000 years ago *Tal'kamar Deshrel is born, meets and marries Elliavia, who is subsequently killed, and Tal'kamar draws on Kan for the first time, making himself immortal. *Nethgalla enters the world from the Darklands and assumes Tal'kamar's dead wife's form, and begins pursuing him due to her memories from Elliavia. c. 3500 years ago *Tal'kamar meets Gassandrid, another immortal, who claims their immortal nature is a gift from the god El, given to them so that they can change the course of events in the world and free it from the path that the evil Shammaeloth set it upon. *Tal'kamar, disbelieving of Gassandrid, attempts to stop a number of events foreseen by Gassandrid, but fails, and is convinced. *Gassandrid introduces Tal'kamar to others like them and the Venerate are formed. They follow the guidance of El, and give up their ability to see the future. c. 3000 years ago *The Venerate work together to enact justice and do great good in the world, under guidance from El. *El eventually asks Tal'kamar to destroy the city of Dereci and the millions of people living there, assuring him that it is a necessary step to freeing the world. *Tal'kamar agrees, changes his name to Aarkein Devaed, creates the Columns per El's instructions, and destroys the city of Dereci, killing everyone there, and starting what will eventually be called the Eternity War. *The Venerate split due to Tal'kamar's massacre, many not believing El would have commanded him to do such a thing. c. 2500 years ago *Several of the Venerate return to Tal'kamar, eventually accepting that he had been acting at El's instruction, but Andrael remains unconvinced, believing that "El" has actually been Shammaeloth in disguise all along. *The remainder of the Darecians are driven from their home and pushed into Andarra, creating the city of Deilannis and the Jha'vett. *Andrael begins researching the actions El has been having them complete, and comes to the conclusion that it is trying to widen the breach to the Darklands and unleash misery upon the world. The only way to stop it would be to eliminate all the connections to it, by killing the Venerate. *Andrael creates the Named swords, and eventually Licanius, the only weapon that can break the connection to the Darklands and kill one of the Venerate. c. 2000 years ago *Tal'kamar pushes ahead of his armies to attempt to use the Jha'vett in an attempt to return to the past and prevent the war. The Darecians, warned of his approach, panic and use it themselves first. *The Jha'vett instead reacts with the Darecian Shackles, turning them into beings of nearly pure Essence, called the Lyth. Since they are unable to survive in this world, Tal'kamar takes pity on them and saves them by imprisoning them in Res Kartha. *Tal'kamar attempts to use the Jha'vett, but discovers too late that it is broken, and it explodes, destroying the city of Deilannis. *Davian appears to Tal'kamar, claiming to be his friend from the future. Davian berates Tal'kamar, telling him that the past cannot be changed, and that Elliavia is gone and claims that Tal'kamar has always known this, but has ignored it. Tal'kamar kills Davian in a rage and puts his head on a pike, but his words continue to effect Tal'kamar and doubts begin to crawl into his head. *Tal'kamar, unable to convince the other Venerate to hold until they can investigate and be certain of El's intentions, goes and allies with Andrael. Together they create the ilshara, a boundary around the northern third of Andarra, sealing it off to become Talan Gol. In the process they lock several of the Venerate inside Tributarys that use their Essence to power the ilshara. Recent past The majority of these events were taken from the Reddit post found here. c. 2000-0 years ago *Andreal makes a deal with the Lyth to guard Licanius. *Tal'kamar goes to Res Kartha and speaks with the Lyth, the Wells and speaks with Asar, and beneath Ilin Tora to gaze into the Mirrors in an attempt to find out the truth about "Ell". c. 100-70 years ago *Tal'kamar tortures Nethgalla and takes her ability to shapeshift (supposedly). *Davian travels back in time in Deilannis through the rift and trains with Malshash. (This is the time in which Davian is training, not the time which he leaves) *Nethgalla steals the Siphon from Isiliar's Tributary. 5-10 years ago *Taeris Sarr and Thell Taranor become memory proxies for Jakarris si'Ithridian. *Nethgalla gives Elocien Andras Shackles, and shows him how to use the Vessel to create the Tenets *Jakarris joins Elocien. *Thell creates the sha'teth, and Jakarris gives Thell a new identity as Laiman Kardai. 5 years ago *Elocien stages an uprising against the ruling Augurs and Gifted starting the Unseen War. *The five Tols are besieged by Elocien and all but Tol Athian and Tol Shen are destroyed. Year 0 *The end of the Unseen War culminating in the downfall of the ruling Augurs, and the creation of the Treaty and the Tenets. Present 15 *Tal'kamar creates and starts a plan to recover Licanius, which depends on him losing his memories. He creates the Portal Box, and arranges to have it sent to Davian *The attack on the Gifted school at Caladel, just before Davian leaves. *Davian and Wirr meet Taeris and Tal'kamar, who has lost his memories, as part of his plan. *They pass through the city of Deilannis, and Davian is pulled back through time through the use of his ring. *Davian comes to Asha from the future and gives her a message for Nethgalla. *Tal'kamar is approached by Alaris in his do'ken, who claims to be his friend but sets him up to be killed, to temporarily remove him, so he is not a hindrance in the battle of the blind. *Tal'kamar makes contact with the portal box, and is transported to Res Kartha, where he retrieves Licanius *Attack of the blind. *Upon the death of his father, Wirr becomes Northwarden, and changes the tenets so the Gifted my help fight. *Tol Shen falls. *Tal'kamar returns and kills all of the blind. __FORCETOC__ Category:History